Until You Love Me
by OmniSilver
Summary: Marik has a big crush on Bakura, but is too shy to admit it. Bakura is curious about the strange boy who keeps following him. What will Marik do until Bakura loves him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to my first ever fan fiction to be uploaded! I'm excited and I can't wait to start. I won't keep you any longer with this note, so, by all means, enjoy and review! ^-^**

**Warning: yaoi. If you don't like it don't read it.**

~Marik's POV~

I didn't care if he didn't like me. I didn't care if he didn't want me. I followed him anyway.

I watched his white hair disappear around the corner, and ran a little faster to catch up. Why is he walking so fast? Does he know I'm following him? Oh I hope he doesn't.

As I turned the corner, I had my answer.

"Why the bloody hell are you following me? Its creepy !" my crush whipped around to confront me.

"Uh- I- well –um" the words wouldn't come. What could I possibly say? Oh I'm just stalking you because I have a big, fat crush on you? No! I can't say that! While these thoughts ran through my head, I just stood there. Frozen and staring. I was being so stupid! Say something! Come on Marik!

"Well?" he said, leaning forward a little, as if eager for my answer.

"I-I um" suddenly I found the perfect excuse " I was wondering what the homework assignment is for math. I didn't have time to write I down."

"All you had to do was ask" he rolled his eyes. His oh-so-pretty brown eyes. He pulled out a scrap of paper from his backpack and scribbled down the assignment I requested. "What's your name, by the way?" He said as he handed me the scrap. I took it quickly, feeling my hand brush his as I did.

"Um, Marik" Without another word, I ran off, blushing madly.

~Bakura's POV~

What a weird kid, I thought to myself as I continued on my way home. He stalks people for a math assignment, then runs off like his life depends on it. I wonder what his deal is.

The answer doesn't come to me for my entire walk. The tiny apartment I live in doesn't tell me anything either. He must have had some other reason for following me, I thought. It just doesn't add up. Speaking of adding up, I should probably do my homework. I settled down at the one table I own, and set to work.

~ Marik's POV~

"ISHIZU!" I yell my sister's name as I slam the door to our house behind me.

"WHAT?" I heard her respond from upstairs.

I sat down on the floor and buried my head in my arms.

"He doesn't even know my name…" I mumbled sadly. Ishizu came down the stairs.

"Come again?" she said.

"He doesn't even know who I am Ishizu! I was going to tell him I like him but he doesn't even know my name!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Well did you tell him?" she inquired.

"Yeah I did but…"

"Then he obviously knows your name now! I don't see what you're so upset about!" my sister said, ever the voice of reason.

"I guess…" I mumbled. I hate it when she's right.

"Go do your homework before Odion gets home" she commanded, pointing to the table.

"Oh fine…" I grumble as I dig my books out of my pack. No way was I going to be able to concentrate today. Not with him on my mind...

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter to "Until You Love Me". Be sure to review so I can improve and so I have inspiration to continue. When I read it, it seems like crap... Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Many thanks to all who reviewed! It's very helpful. I'll try to make this chapter longer, but how to make it stand out... I'll figure something out. Without further ado, the next chapter!**

~Marik's POV

It's a new day, I thought as I began my trek to the torture chamber that is my school. Maybe I'll figure out how to talk to him without stammering. Why do I stammer? Oh Ra it annoys me so much. I actually do have a stammer. I can't speak without repeating myself over and over and over. It really makes me sound more nervous than I am, which is a lot. If I don't stammer, I say um or uh in place of it. I wish I could just talk like a normal person.

These thought plague my mind as the school building comes into view. I could just turn around and not go, but something pulls me towards the place. Okay not something, someone, who I am desperate to see.

Well speak of the devil; there he is. Bakura. His name alone gives me butterflies. However, I want more than just his name, so I decide to talk to him. Waving my arm I jog over to him.

"H-hello B-Bakura!" I call.

"Hey" he replies casually. "You're Marik, right?"

"Y-ya that's m-me" I stutter.

"Do you normally stutter like that? Or are you just happy to see me?" Bakura said with a smirk.

It's a little bit of both actually. "W-well ya I-I do st-stammer a-a lot" I manage to reply.

"But are you happy to see me?" he repeated, still smirking.

I can't say no, can I? I'm the one who ran over to him, so of course I should be happy, but that smirk makes it seem like he's flirting with me. Is he flirting with me? I hope he's flirting.

"Y-ya I g-guess I am." I finally decide to say.

"Good"

~Bakura's POV~

So you stammer. That's an interesting fact, Marik. I wonder what else I don't know about you. How can I find out? My curiosity gets the better of me, so I ask:

"Marik would you like to do something after school with me?" His eyes widen and a grin spreads across his tan face.

"Y-yes I'd love t-to!" He says.

"Well then." I say, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Meet me back here after school, and you can follow me."

"O-ok!" the boy is practically brimming with happiness when he accepts my invitation.

"I'll see you then," I begin to walk away, but I turn at the last second. "or sooner. Say, math class?"

"Y-ya! I'll s-s-see you!" his smile broadens, if that's possible. I decide I should leave it at that, and turn to walk away.

~Marik's POV~

Did he just ask me out? Oh, I hope he just asked me out! I'm glowing with joy as I proceed to the classroom, though I doubt I'll be able to pay any attention. With thoughts of Bakura on my mind, I'm completely oblivious to my surroundings. This, well let's just say, is not to my advantage.

"Oh! S-sorry!" I apologize to the girl I tripped over. She stands from the sitting position I unintentionally forced her into.

"No problem." She replies with a small grunt. I go forth on my path, leaving the girl behind.

What if he likes me? Oh, I hope he likes me! He wouldn't have asked me out if he doesn't. He asked me out! Yay!

While my brain was occupied with these thoughts, it failed to guide my feet, which, in turn, passed my first class completely, making me late. I tried to cover for this by sneaking in quietly, but to no avail. Nothing evades Mrs. Wrenn's eagle eye.

"Mr. Ishtar! Come to my class on time, or not at all." She snapped.

"V-very s-sorry ." I manage an awkward smile as I sit down next to my friend Sidney.

"Hey" she whispers, "what kept you?"

"T-totally zoned out on m-m-my way h-here" I reply, equally quiet.

"Was _he _on your mind," she wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

"I-I d-don't kn-know w-w-what y-you're t-talking a-about," Oh no! I'm stammering more! She'll know she's getting to me.

"Marik, why are you stammering more?" her red eyes glint. She knows.

"Ms. Brox!" a shrill voice says from the front of the classroom.

"Yes, ?" Sidney snaps to attention.

"Do you enjoy detention? You seem determined to get there." She says.

"No, " this girl is the master of keeping a straight face under pressure. When she is put on the spot, it's more like a spotlight. To my friend, any attention, good or bad, is an opportunity to show her skill.

"Well good." The teacher turns back to her board.

"H-how do y-you do th-that?" I whisper.

"Practice," she replied simply. I have much to learn. Speaking of learning, I should pay attention, but then, a picture of Bakura appears in my mind's eye, and all hope of doing so is lost.

~Bakura's POV~

I've always been a curious person. People tease me about it, saying I'm like a cat. The way my hair naturally sticks up at odd angles doesn't help that impression either. My close friends tell me I purr when I'm happy, but that might just be them teasing me. I think I would know if I purr.

My curious nature turns my thoughts to the tan boy, who seems to have taken a liking to me. Marik, that's his name. I want to know more about him. I can't help it! Ever since he followed me , I couldn't seem to get him off my mind. I still can't. I've learned that he has a stammer, which interests me. No one is born with a stammer, so something must have caused it. Now what could possibly have caused it in him?

"Bakura?" I hear, though it seems distant. "Bakuuuura?" There it is again. "YO! BAKURA!"

That finally snaps me out of my trance.

"What?" I say.

"I asked you a question." My teacher says irritably.

"Um, could you repeat it?" I respond, embarrassed.

"Ugh... as I said before, what is the 7th element in the periodic table?" This must be a pop quiz. I know this stuff. I'm sure I do. Do I?

"That would be Nitrogen, sir," apparently I do know. Thank goodness.

"Thank you, Bakura." He goes back to his lecture, which is now about Nitrogen. How bloody dull. Hence, I return to the world of my own thoughts. Which are currently about him.

**A/N: And thus concludes the second installment of Until You Love Me. I hope you enjoyed, and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first two chapters! So, here it is:**

**I don't own YuGiOh! If I did the series would very different.**

**Sorry this took forever to update'^-^. I've been out fishing, and there is no internet out there. So, thanks for waiting, and without further ado, a plot twist!**

~Bakura's POV~

Anticipation fills me as I set out for my next class. Math. I'll get to see Marik. I think this will be my new favorite class. Well, I thought that, until I found he wasn't there at all. I scanned the room for the Egyptian, but he was nowhere to be found. I checked the clock. Only a few seconds left before class starts. Is he skipping? I thought. No that couldn't be. He looked so happy when I told him I'd see him here. Where is that boy?

Then I saw his close friend, Sidney. I hardly knew her, but I've seen her with Marik often. She might know.

"Sidney?" I say as I approach the girl.

"Wassup Bakura?" Sidney said as leaned back in her seat to look at me.

"Have you seen Marik? I can't find him." I said, still looking around the room.

"Oh, so _you're _the one..." The black-haired girl smirked. Shocked filled my eyes, and a pink blush filled my face.

"The one what?" I couldn't help asking.

"Oh never mind," was Sidney's simple response, "but anyway, I haven't seen him around since the last class."

"Hm. Well thanks anyway." I sighed and sat down in the nearest chair, wondering where he possibly could be.

~Marik's POV~

They'd been bothering me for awhile, but nothing like this. They've never dragged me outside. They've never thrown me on ground and kicked me.

Until now. I'm stronger than I look, but when you're outnumbered three to one, that doesn't matter.

It all happened so fast. I was first in a dream world of Bakura-related thoughts, when my arms were pinned behind me and I was dragged out the door. Where is the security in this school? Out of all the people that saw, none were brave enough to help me. No one. That left me alone to face the blows from these twisted bastards.

"You're so weak! You stupid idiot! Come on try to get up! Aw, you're too weak! Ha!" They yelled at me, along with curses and further teasing. Pain shot through my back as the hard rubber sole of Jake's shoe shoved me harder into the dirt. I curled up into a ball to protect myself, but it didn't help. I was still racked with kicks and words. Suddenly, I was hit right on my head. It sent the world spinning and tumbling.

"S-stop, please" I whimpered. I hate spinning. I began to feel sick.

"Aw, the little weaklings had enough huh?" one of them said. "Well we're not DONE!"

His shoe clashed into the back of my neck, causing me to scream in pain. A shudder ran through me as it began to sting. I felt warm blood running from the wound. The spinning got faster and more violent, much like my situation. All at once, though, I went completely numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was like I'd been frozen inside the deepest part of myself. I could only faintly hear the shouts of my tormentors. I don't know how long this lasted.

Then there was a new voice. My body stopped getting hit. The voices faded. I think there was a struggle of some kind, but I couldn't tell. Someone lifted me up gently. They whispered my name. I saw white hair and brown eyes swim into my vision. Then it all went black.

~Bakura's POV~

I'd spent the whole class thinking about what happened to Marik. I'd come to the conclusion that someone must have taken him out of the school. That's why I decided to go search for him.

As soon as I could, I got out of the classroom. Using the crowd of students for cover, I quietly slipped out the back door. The moment it closed behind me, I heard the shouts. The screeched insults, but what drove me to scene was the scream. A sound filled with pain and terror. It begged for help without using words. I sprinted for the source.

I found a horrifying scene. One person was on the ground and three were standing around, beating them ruthlessly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted angrily. The three tormenters ceased their beating to look up at me.

"Oh, great" one of them sneered, "you've come to rescue." They stalked toward me.

"You want some?" another one said.

"Bring it on," I scoffed. I knew they saw the murderous glint my eyes took on. They hesitated before one ran at me recklessly. Too easy. Using his momentum, I flipped him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. The other two backed off.

"O-okay we don't want any trouble," the taller one squeaked.

"Get out of my sight," I growled.

"Yanoproblembye!" with those words they took off. Only then did I pay attention to the still form of their victim. Then I knew.

Purple shirt, blonde hair, both stained with red. It was Marik. I went to him and sat down, carefully lifting him out of the dirt.

"Marik," I whispered, brushing muck from his face. His eyes opened slightly, then rolled back and he fell unconscious.

I had carried Marik's stunned self to the office. The secretary had taken one look at me and called the emergency line. The ambulance came and took Marik. I hopped in with him. I had to know he would be alright.

Now here I am, in the waiting room, worrying for my friend. A woman who looks a lot like Marik ,but with black hair, bursts in the door.

"Where is he? Where's my brother?" she looks around desperately. A nurse tells her to calm down and wait.

"Can I at least see him?" the worry in her voice is obvious.

"Who do you need to see?" the nurse asks.

"Marik Ishtar. I got a call that he's here." I began to listen more intently when Marik's name is mentioned. I didn't know he had a sister.

"You can see him when he wakes up Ms Ishtar. Please sit down and wait." The nurse repeated.

"Fine," the other woman said with a huff. She sat herself down in the chair next to me.

"So..." I said, trying to make conversation. "You're Marik's sister?"

"Ya. Do you know him?" she replied sharply.

"I'm his friend from school, Bakura." I said. The sharpness and worry in her voice disappeared, and she smiled.

"Oh, so _you're _the one..." she didn't finish her sentence.

"I'm the one what?" I asked, getting suspicious.

"It's a secret" she put a finger to her smiling lips. I groaned.

"Why does everyone know but me?" I look at the ceiling as if it'll tell me. Marik's sister giggled. I scowled at her. That's when another nurse came out of the hall and came over to us.

"Marik is awake. You can see him now." She told us. We stood simultaneously and hurried to the room Marik was kept in. I heard him murmur something as I stood beside his bed.

"Bakura?" he repeated.

"Yes, Marik I'm here. Your sister is too." I said.

"Hi Marik," she said.

"Hey 'Shizu," the still half-asleep boy said softly. He started to go under again. "Love you 'Shizu. Love you 'Kura." Then he was out like a light.

"Wait, did he just say..." I looked up at Ishizu, who was grinning at me.

"The secrets out." I felt heat creep up my neck. My face began to flush.

Marik... loves me?

**I felt like that was an okay ending. Ya this did not go as they had planned. No date for our characters today;). Anyway R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:AAAHHH I am soooo sorry don't hate me please! This took forever to update! I've just been so busy with school and various activities, that I totally forgot about this story! I've left you guys hanging for long enough! Finally I will update it! Finally, finally, finally! Now I just need to write it!**

**Oh! And byyyyeee the wayyeeee! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Marik and Bakura. Or Ishizu for that matter. **

**One more thing! After this I'm done I promise. I would like to thank all my reviewers and followers! You guys reminded me to post this new chapter! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Now I am done.**

~Bakura's POV~

I hate waiting. Waiting for Marik to wake up. Waiting for answers. Waiting for Ishizu to stop staring at me like she can see into my soul. I'm convinced she can. My knee bounces impatiently, causing the chair I'm sitting in to make infuriating squeaking noises. They're almost as infuriating as the fact that HE IS STILL BLOODY ASLEEP.

"Why are you watching my brother sleep?" Ishizu asks me in a smooth tone.

"Well, what else have I to do?!" I snap at her. She seems taken aback, but I don't care.

It turns out that a raised voice was all it took to wake Marik.

"Hmnin?" he mumbles.

"Finally!" I say as a stride over to him, "what kept you?" There is no longer any anger in my tone; just my signature sarcasm and smirk.

"I d-dinint w-wanna wake uuuup," the Egyptian groans.

"Well you are going to have to, because you have some explaining to do." I tell him.

"Don't push him while he's still half asleep," Ishizu reprimands me, like she has any right.

"N-no 'Shizu its fine," Marik sits up and stretches his arms, "what d-do you n-need me t-to explain?"

"What you said before…" just the thought of those words makes a blush begin to creep up my neck again.

"Uuummm… what d-did I say?" Marik gives me a confused look.

"That you… you um…. Oh bloody hell." I look away quickly. Why can't I bring myself to repeat his words?! It's infuriating.

"What?" he is only becoming more confused. Ishizu decided to tell Marik for me.

"Marik, you told your secret," she smirks. Hey, that's my thing, I think.

Marik's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, d-did I-I-I say th-that?" he stammers.

"Yes. Yes you did." I tell him, still not turning to look him in the eyes.

"Oh…" he looks up at the ceiling. "W-well um…"

A very long, awkward silence follows.

It is very long indeed. That is, until Ishizu decides to break it.

"Marik are you feeling alright enough to go?" she says.

"Y-yes. Yes I am." He, of course, gets off on the same side I am standing on, and stands quite unsteadily. Instinctively, I grab onto his shoulders to keep him from falling over.

"Th-thanks," he smiles. I smirk back.

~Marik's POV~

My heart leaps when Bakura catches me. It leaps again when he decides to leave his arm around me as we walk out of my hospital room. As we wait for Ishizu to sign me out of the place, he takes be out into the hallway.

"So you… about what you said earlier…" the Brit begins, taking his arm off my shoulders to face me.

"Y-ya that…" I reply, looking at the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the entire world.

"You... meant it right?" he asks me.

"O-of course I m-meant it." I'm getting more nervous, and the floor is getting more interesting. I ponder the carpet design.

"Well, we won't have time to do anything like we planned, so I think I'll get right to the point," he says matter-of-factly.

"The-the point?" I look up, and realize Bakura's smirking lips are not even an inch away from mine.

~Ishizu's POV~

The boys must have thought it would take far more time than it did for me to check Marik out of the hospital, because when I went out to get them, they were having a private conversation. I, being Marik's older sister, couldn't help but listen in. They sounded absolutely adorable. I turned the corner to get a peek at the two. I saw Bakura lean very close to Marik, Marik looked up, and Bakura kissed him.

"Oh would you look at that," I said as they broke their kiss and turned to me, blushing furiously. "Come on boys I'll drive you both home" I chuckled. I didn't turn around, but I know that as they followed me outside to the car, they held each other's hand.

**A/N: I'm going to end the story here! Thanks so much for reading it and I hope you liked it. Review please; I love hearing from you guys. I'm so glad I finally got this story done! I'm going to go do a little happy dance now! YAAAAAAYY! Happy happy joy joy! ^-^**


End file.
